


Skirting the Edge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Skirting the Edge

Title: Skirting the Edge  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) challenge: #79: Dressing Up  
Warning(s): Err... slash?  
A/N: This is a follow up to my first drabble response to this week's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) challenge, [New Traditions](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/259554.html), and it will make more sense if that one is read first. Thanks to [](http://svartalfur.insanejournal.com/profile)[**svartalfur**](http://svartalfur.insanejournal.com/) for the inspiration. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Skirting the Edge

~

Melinda skipped towards her mother, carrying her basket of sweets. “They were dressed up!” she said excitedly.

“Oh?” Her mother smiled. “Were they nice?”

Melinda shrugged. “The old one was grumpy.”

Her mother frowned. “Wait here,” she said. Marching up to the door, she knocked firmly.

A rhythmic thumping caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she realized the significance. “Oh!”

She hurried back to Melinda, dragging her away. “Some people!”

From his vantage point inside, Severus watched her leave as he continued pounding into Harry. He smiled. Perhaps he should indulge in more Muggle activities for the sheer entertainment.

~


End file.
